


Our Secret Love.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crime Fighting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, References to Drugs, Spin the Bottle, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Steve and Bucky both work in the same agency and are forced to work on a project together. However, they both share a deep feeling of hate towards the other. Will they be able to work as a team and finish their case?





	Our Secret Love.

Ever since they had both started at the agency, there had been constant tension between Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes. Steve hated the man with all he had and the opinion was shared. Steve had started working there before Bucky and was nicknamed as the 'super soldier' due to the fact he was so good at his job. He was the agencies best sucession until Barnes began working there. Steve resented him and his abilitiess. Bucky felt the same. Bucky had been shocked that the 'amazing' Steve he was told about was the biggest asshole he had ever met. Bucky thought the man was rude due to the fact that he had been rude to him from the beginning with no explanation why.

Bucky walked into the department with his hair tied up into a bun. He wore all black and didn't care much about what he looked like. He walked over to his desk where he did all his office work about the clients they served as agents. It was a legitmate organisation so needed the paperwork to match. He made a point of strolling near to Steve's desk and hitting his pens of the table. 

"Sorry!" Bucky apologised. He rolled his eyes as Steve stood up and started yelling. Bucky walked off and ignored Steve shouting at him. He rolled his eyes and took his seat. He wanted to be out in the field as that was where he thrived. He didn't sign up for this job to work in an office. He looked behind his desk and saw Sharon Carter helping Steve. She was the new receptionist and had been watching Steve's muscles ever since she started. Bucky groaned at how desperate she seemed. 

"Calm down Buck- It looks like you're a jealous lover-," Bucky's friend, Scott Lang, came up behind him. His humour ever so endearing for an early morning.

"I hate him." Bucky clenched his fist. "He's just such an asshole. Look at him with his smug little face." 

"Alright Buck," Scott sat beside Bucky on his own desk chair. He looked at Bucky and then sighed. "I heard Fury talking about the new field assignment tackling the crime epidemic outside the city and it heard like he wanted you on the job."

Bucky's head quickly turned to Scott and he smiled. "Seriously?! You better not be kidding Scott- I'll beat you up- I so need to get out on the field badly." 

Steve watched Bucky out of the corner of his eye. Sharon sat on his desk after retrieving his knocked down pencils. He sighed. He actually thought Sharon was quite annoying but he didn't want to say anything. He wore his button up shirt and tie and was paying more attention to his tie than to his 'girlfriend' Sharon. He watched Scott talk to Bucky and the man's obnoxious smile. He groaned and then looked over at Sharon who had thought he was listening the entire time. 

"Uh! Steve?!" Sharon asked. 

Steve sat back down on his chair and logged into his computer. "What is it Sharon? I'm sorry but I am busy."

"You are such an asshole Steve!" She shouted loudly and stormed out of the room. Steve frowned after feeling a little bad for ignoring her. He would have to redeem himself another day as he had a meeting with Fury about a potential mission. He smoothed out his shirt and looked into a mirror to make sure he looked ok as this meeting was very important. He looked down at the clock on his computer and realised his meeting was in 5 minutes. He jumped up and quickly went over to Fury's office. 

Fury was sat down on a large chair, almost dramatically, as Steve walked in. He told him to sit down and then glared at him. 

"Rodgers. You are one of my best agents and I've chosen you for our new mission. But because this is such a large mission you will need some help. I have just got my assistant to go and get the person I chose. I believe you two will be an amazing team and will succeed. If you complain about it, I will kick your ass out of this agency," Fury spoke and Steve mentally noted that he seemed to have no choice but work with whoever this was. 

Steve nodded. He hated working with others as he believed he worked better alone but he wasn't going to disagree with Fury and wasn't going to risk getting kicked out. He looked around to the door and his eyes widened when he saw who walked in. Bucky Barnes. Bucky strolled in with confidence. His eyes glanced around the room and met Steve's own. Bucky's face fell and he cursed underneath his breath.

Steve looked over at Fury and kept his mouth shut as he knew Fury would get angry. He watched Bucky sit down and he shook his head a little. He bit down on his lip to conceal his anger over the whole situation. 

"You two will be working together for around about 6 months and will living in a house that's rented by the agency as 'best friends' from college so I hope you learn how to get along. The house is near where the gangs of the city live. You better not fuck this up boys as the safety of many is in your hands. Now- no questions. You'll leave tomorrow so get packing. If you wanna drop out, which you better not, come see me later. I'm busy." Fury glanced over them and then got up and left. Both boys watched the door and then turned to each other. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Bucky was the first to speak. He stood up and groaned loudly. "6 months! There is no way that I can live in a house with YOU for 6 months. You have to go and drop out," 

"Me? Why do I have to drop out. He called you my 'assistance' so you should be the one to leave. I have been in the agency longer than you have!" Steve stood up also and walked up to Bucky. "I am not dropping out. I never have and you will not make me." 

"You sound like a five year old! You are so selfish. The amount of work you have had and you don't let anyone else try to have a chance." Bucky thought back.

"Oh calm down. He chose me as I am the best. Get over it. I'm doing this job so drop out if you don't want to do it with me. Bye Barnes." Steve took a deep breath and turned around and left the room. He went home and began packing his suitcase. 

Bucky went back to his desk and saw Scott standing there.

"6 MONTHS! It's 6 months with someone that I want to punch every time I get near him." Bucky shook his head and got into his seat. He slumped down and put his head in his hands. "I need this job Scott but I cannot deal with that man for 6 months." 

"It's 6 months Buck- not 6 years. It will be over before you know it and you'll be praised by Fury for your bravery. You'll beat those bad guys and come back a hero," Scott laughed. 

"This isn't a time for jokes, man!" Bucky sighed.

"It will be fine."

"I sure hope so." Bucky spoke quietly. 

The next few hours went by quickly. Both Steve and Bucky were drove over to their new house for the next few months. Bucky got in first and picked the bigger room which was the cause of the first argument of many. 

It got to the evening and Bucky went into the living room to go over some files for their case. Bucky rolled his eyes over Steve's 'male model' look even when he as sat in his PJS. He wore a loose white shirt and some glasses and some tight fitting joggers. Bucky wore some ugly jumper and longer boxers. He walked over and sat across from Steve. He grabbed some paper from him and they both scoffed at each other. 

They worked for a few hours. They looked over the information about the two rival gangs that had been harming the village across from the one their house was in. They had been placed in a decently good house and not in the village where the gang activity took place in case of people having suspicions. Both boys had also been placed in some fake jobs so that their neighbours wouldn't question anything. Bucky was a fitness instructor and Steve worked as a cashier. Their goal for the job was to take down the two gangs and create peace. Fury said that for the first month they had to establish themselves in the community as if they were actually living there. He instructed that they must not do anything about the gangs in the first month or they will be dropped from the job. 

"I'm going to sleep." Bucky spoke quietly. It was two in the morning and he was exhausted.

"No you're not. We still need to come up with backstories for the people we are 'playing'. We have friends from college sorted but what if people pry? Sit down." Steve rolled his eyes. "You clearly still know nothing about this line of work!"

"Don't speak to me like that! You've literally had it out for me since I started! What is your problem?" Bucky went to walk away but was stopped by Steve grabbing him. "Get off!" 

Steve let go and he clenched his fist. "You are my problem. Just sit down for god sake so that we can go to bed." 

"Fine." Bucky mumbled, not wanting to things to escalate further than it already had. He made his way back over to Steve. They spent two more hours arguing and speaking about their characters. They decided that their mothers were best friends and they had know each other for so long. Both were huge fans of baseball and went to a game for Christmas every year. They made some fake personal information about family and how they live and eventually they were all done. 

Bucky got up to go to bed and yawned. "I don't know how the hell we're going to pull this off. I can't pretend to be close to you,"

Steve stood beside him and rolled his eyes. "If only you were good enough at your job then you wouldn't have doubts," 

Bucky shook his head. "Everything thinks that you are so amazing but you're just a complete ass! I never did anything to you when I joined. They are all look up to so much but you're just so cocky and think you are the best person in the world. You nothing of the sort,"

Steve laughed in his face. "Whatever Bucky-," He completely ignored all of Bucky's comments and then walked away. 

Bucky watched him walk off and then bit his lip in rage. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and looked at his ceiling, looking back down at his phone. He truly didn't know if he had the strength to continue being near Steve for 6 months. 

Fury had called Steve to tell him that their first day was a 'bonding' day to get them to have more believable chemistry. Fury had booked some seats at the cinema for them. Steve groaned at him but had no power to turn it around. He informed Bucky of the whole situation and shook his head in annoyance as Barnes kicked off. Steve shouted back and told him there was no way they were getting out of it so he just had to go with him. 

They both eventually made their way over to the cinema and had to start their acting straight away. Bucky put on a fake smile and laughed at one of Steve's 'jokes'. They walk in with their bags and grab their tickets from the counter. The woman at the desk smiled at them and told them that if they wanted to they could upgrade to the cinema's new 'couple' seats that allowed them to cuddle while they watched the film. Bucky's eyes had widened and he shook his head violently to tell her that they were just friends. She apologised loudly but chuckled at Steve and Bucky's blushed face and mumbled that 'they should be' as they both walked away. 

Bucky grabbed his popcorn and they both walked to their seats. Steve looked over at Bucky as they sat down. "Uh- um- so what is this film about-?" Steve asked.

"Are you seriously trying to make 'small talk' to me right now?" Bucky groaned. He shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

"I'm just trying to make this more realistic you bastard!" Steve took a sip of his drink.

"Yes and we only do that when there is people here. If you notice- nobody is in here yet!" 

Bucky was about to reply when a family walk in. Bucky pretends to show Steve something funny on his phone. From the corner of Bucky's eye, he noticed that the man had a gang tattoo on his upper arm. It was a tattoo and was from the more violent gang which they had named 'Gang A'. Bucky moved himself closer to Steve and placed a hand on his thigh, trying to get his attention.

"Steve," He whispered. 

"I thought we were not making 'small talk'," Steve grunted. He looked down at his thigh and glared at Bucky. "What the hell?"

"Would you just shut up for a minute!" Bucky whispered louder.

"Fine!" Steve sighed. He leant back in his chair. "What is it?"

"Look at that guy's tattoo." 

Steve leant over and pretended to playfully whisper in Bucky's ear so it didn't look like he was trying to look at the family. 

"Shit." Steve mouthed when he turned back around. "Let's pretend we haven't noticed- just enjoy the film. We're not allowed to do anything on the case yet, Fury said."

"The job is that we need to take down the gangs- shouldn't we just get on with it." Bucky whispers. He goes to get up. 

"No." Steve quickly says which makes a lot of people look at them. "Don't go- because- uh, I actually got our popcorn here-," Steve tried to recover and made up a lie for the both of them.

"You could've got us both caught there with your reckless behaviour. We follow instructions Bucky- this is a dangerous mission. I will tell Fury that you don't seem up for it. Do as he tells you." Steve looked at Bucky with a scowl.

"Fine- uh- sorry I guess," Bucky mumbled. 

It was two weeks later and Bucky's job at the fitness studio made him meet a very attractive man. He gave him his number and they were planning to meet to go out for a drink. Bucky and Steve had not argued for a day and Bucky counted that as a blessing. They both had actually made a bit of nice conversation. Bucky was dressing up for his date. His hair was down and he wore his nice pair of jeans with a nice shirt and a casual jacket. Bucky looked into the mirror and jumped as he felt Steve's presence behind him.

"Jesus Christ Rodgers!" He placed his hand on his heart. 

"Why are you dressed up? Do we have to attend to a meal or something? Why did you not tell me?" Steve asked.

"I met someone at work. I have a date." Bucky said. He stared straight into the mirror and didn't take his eyes of himself.

"Lucky lady. We got to get through some paperwork so please be back at like 10."

"Whatever." Bucky mumbled. He played with his jacket sleeves out of nervousness. 

"Are you- uh- alright? You look a bit nervous.." Steve asked, a bit of genuine concern clear in his voice. 

"Just- fuck off!" Bucky stormed off into his bedroom and locked the door after him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. 

"Oh alright then!" Steve shouted after him. "Ok I won't give a crap about you then!" 

Steve cursed when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and swung it open. "What?!" He spoke out of anger.

"Uh- sorry. I am looking for Bucky. Have I got the wrong house?" A strange man spoke quietly. 

"Bucky!!!" Steve called. "Nah- sorry mate. I'm his friend from college- I'd be quick because he got a hot date coming over apparently," Steve chuckled. 

"Uh- I am the 'hot' date," The guy laughed.

"Oh." Steve put his hands in his pocket. Steve bit down on his lip. He had no idea that Bucky was into men. "I can see why he chose you. You are just his type. Blonde and- active-," 

"So like you?" The man tilted his head. "Have I come in between a domestic? I can leave."

"No! Bucky and I are just friends. He's been looking forward to this for ages. It's nice to see him get out- please take care of him," Steve tried to feel nothing towards the situation but when the guy asked him if they were dating his heart fluttered a bit. 

Bucky could hear the conversation from his bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows in complete confusion from the kind tone in Steve's voice. Perhaps he was as good as an actor as everybody told him. Alternatively, Steve may have started to like Bucky rather than completely hate him. Bucky thought of the first option. Steve had always had some deeply rooted hatred towards him that he never truly did understand. 

Steve watched them leave and scoffed as the man already had his hands all over Bucky's body. Steve called Sharon to come over and tried to watch some films with her yet she was trying to be all over him. Sharon had tried to make out with him but Steve wasn't in the mood. He told her to get off and if she kept trying to do it then he would break up with her. She nodded and walked out of the room. Steve groaned and placed his head in his hands. He grabbed the first bottle of drink he saw from the side and started to drink.

Meanwhile, Bucky was having an awful time. Luke wasn't funny at all and was a little too clingy. His hands were always on Bucky's waist and Bucky was feeling very uncomfortable. He tried to walk off but Luke kept following him. Bucky scowled at the guy and burst in anger. He told him to get away and then realised he had greatly effected the guy. Luke bit down on his lip and then apologised again and again. Bucky sighed and then apologised for being so angry. Bucky explained that he just didn't feel the same. He kissed him on the cheek out of pity and then smiled slightly. 

Bucky smiled as he bumped into Sharon out on the street. "Hey! Sharon!" Bucky called. Possibly he was endangering the job by being seen with Sharon but he thought that it wouldn't hurt.

"Oh. Bucky. I hope you can get through to Steve, you know. I understand why you hate him so much. He's just- annoying," Sharon smiled. "I pity you for being stuck with him for 6 months. I know he has an amazing body and a hot face but he's boring." Sharon ranted to Bucky. 

"Uh- ok. I assume you two have broken up then. I'll be going back now. I'll see you later Sharon." Bucky awkwardly walked away and hopped on his motorbike, glad that he had not been drinking. 

Bucky arrived. He walked in and his eyes widened. Steve was stood in the middle of the room. He was shirtless and had two small bottles of drinks in his hand. His hips were slightly swaying to the loud music coming through on the radio. 4 bottles laid down on the table. Bucky dropped all his stuff down on the floor and he raced towards Steve. He turned off the radio which caused Steve to notice he was there. Steve smiled and walked towards Bucky. 

"You- You are an ass- I was-," Steve hiccupped and placed his drinks down, "I was listening to that. Once again- you take away something i-important to me," Steve slurred and laughed. He slumped down on the sofa. "Everything I care about- Bucky Barnes takes," 

"Woah- uh," Bucky took all the bottles and threw them in the bin. He sat next to Steve and made sure he was sat upright. "Is that why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Steve giggled. He placed his finger on Bucky's chest. "I envy who- who you are. You are- nice and sexy and- everything I wanted to be," Steve's eyes welled up. "Confident in who you are. I wanted to be you or like- I don't know," 

"But- Steve.. You are all of those things. More than I am." Bucky looked down at Steve's finger and then at Steve. He took a deep breath in and then looked over at Steve's drunk face. 

"You don't understand- My- My whole family have left me. I am so scared Bucky." Steve began crying.

"Steve..," Bucky put his arm around Steve's shoulder and they sat there like that until they both fell asleep. 

"What the hell?" Steve shouted which woke Bucky up. "Why the hell are we cuddled on the couch? Why am I shirtless?" 

Bucky took a deep breath. "Jesus Steve! Calm the hell down! You are such an asshole! I was just helping you out last night and we fell asleep. Apparently you overshare when you are drunk and you become quite emotional,"

"Do I look like I need help!? No! We are not friends Bucky!" Steve shouted.

"Fuck you!" Bucky shouted back. "You bared your heart to me and then the next day you act exactly the same as you did before! If you just talked to people more than maybe you wouldn't be such an ass."

"Get lost Bucky- you don't know shit about my life so don't try and act like you suddenly do!" Steve took a few deep breaths and his hands were shaking. 

"Steve..," Bucky spoke softly. Bucky tried to walk closer to Steve who started to freak out. He walked backwards into the wall and then turned away and ran into his room. 

Steve ran into his room and tried to control his breathing. He looked into the mirror and looked at himself. He bit down on his lip and then pushed some hair out of his face. His hands were shaking as he grabbed a shirt from his closet. He quickly got changed as he needed to go see Sharon to try and fix things. He sat down on his bed and tried to text Sharon to ask her if he could come over but she texted him back saying that she didn't want to hear from him any longer. He threw his phone onto the floor out of aggression and fell to the floor and just sat there for a while. After 1 hour he heard a knock from his bedroom door. 

"Steve?" Bucky called. "You still here?"

"Where the fuck do you think I would've gone?" Steve snapped. 

"Alright asshole- just wanted to let you know that Fury is here to give us the next part of the assignment," Bucky sighed. 

Steve got up and walked past Bucky without saying anything. Bucky noticed the redness of his eyes and actually felt some sort of sympathy towards him. 

They both went and sat with Fury who informed them that as they had been living in the house for a month, the actual sort of agency work should begin. They both were too get closer to the gangs and try to infiltrate their 'labs' or wherever they kept a lot of the weapons they have harboured to harm the other gangs and innocent members of the public. They agreed and Fury reminded them to work closer as a team and to make sure people believe in the backstory. Both of the boys nodded and then shook Fury's hand as he left.

A week later after Fury's visit, both Steve and Bucky had not mentioned what happened on that night to each other. They had gone down into the other village where the gangs seemed to hang out. Bucky had already noticed a man and a woman who had gang tattoos on their legs. Bucky and Steve followed the two gang members and noticed how they walked into a suspicious abandoned building. Bucky looked over and mentally noted where it was so they could come back later. Steve kept on walking, pretending like they were walking off to the park.

Bucky and Steve had been invited out clubbing by their neighbours that night they were supposed to visit the mysterious building they had seen the gangs walk into. Bucky made some excuse that they were having a night in together watching some films. The neighbour questioned if they had finally got together which Bucky quickly dismissed. The neighbours kept pushing and eventually Steve and Bucky just had to go out with them for a while and make some small excuse to leave.

"We're not going to some bloody bar to dance Bucky! We have a job to do! Are you an idiot?!" Steve shouted, feeling some sort of guilt. "Look- I'm sorry- but we can't go. This is so important."

"I've told them we are going Steve. Part of the job is to make sure people think this friendship is real. We can leave early with some excuse and then slip into the building. I am not an idiot Steve and I would appreciate if would just stop being an ass," 

"Whatever- fine! We'll go but only for like 1 hour," Steve scoffed and walked away to get ready.

They went out to the local nightclub and were dancing all together. Steve found himself close to Bucky, their hands moving all around each other. They went over to get a drink and Steve had started flirting with some random woman. Steve had smirked his way to dancing with her and the two ended up making out on one of the tables. Bucky's stomach felt strange as he watched them. He sighed and found himself in a state of panic. A bunch of people from the 'gang B' had ran into the club with weapons as they were trying to make the 'gang A' frightened. Bucky ran and got his neighbours into cover as he felt a genuine friendship with them. He helped lots of citizens hide and then felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Stop trying to be a hero," The man laughed. His smile was wide as he looked down at Bucky's body which had fallen to the floor. 

"Bucky!!" Steve screamed from the side of the room. He sprinted across and jumped the man who had stabbed Bucky. He beat him up with a harsh gaze and only stopped as he was pulled off by some police officers who had been called in. Steve rushed to Bucky's side and tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could. Steve was panting and was pushing Bucky's hair out of his face. 

"Come on- Bucky- I'm so sorry. Bucky- please," He begged. His body had lost a lot of blood and Steve was trying to help it. He was crying, tears falling onto Steve's face. Steve was hugging onto Bucky's body and was telling him that he wished he just said how much he wanted to have a true friendship with him. Steve blamed his behaviour on the fear that he may lose Bucky and he couldn't deal with losing a friend like that. He truly was envious and he wouldn't be able to feel any redemption over the guilt if Bucky was to die. He held his hand and whispered words of support in his ear. 

"I forgive you." Bucky whispered and then he passed out. Steve watched in pure anger as the 5 men who had stormed into the pub were arrested. He wanted to hurt them just as they did to Bucky. 

"You shouldn't Buck- that's why I admire you-," Steve smiled weakly. His heart built up in speed as he noticed Bucky had passed out. He freaked out and his hands started shaking. Steve yelled at the paramedics as they struggled to get Bucky in at the correct speed. Steve jumped in the ambulance along with them and held Bucky's hand as they drove in. They had immediately bandaged the wound and Steve felt like a complete idiot that he didn't even try that. 

It was 3 days later and Bucky was better. He was walking again after the intense pain had stopped him. Steve had been sleeping in the chair beside the hospital bed. Bucky had been telling him to go back and research but Steve just brought the research to the hospital to do it there instead. Steve helped Bucky with his food and anything he needed to do.

"I think it was better when we were arguing- you're acting like my slave Steve," Bucky chuckled.

"Oh." Steve froze. "Uh- sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop. I was just so worried. I've never felt so scared Bucky. You've cared about me when I was nothing but shit towards you. I just need to make it up to you."

"Steve. I was just joking. I don't want you to slave on me, yeah, but I think it's nice of you to care about me. You have plenty of time to make it up to me. We have to finish this case." Bucky smiled and took Steve's shaking hand in his and smiled at him. He let go of his hand and then just took a bite of his food Steve made.

Steve stood close to his bed and looked at Bucky's face. He took a deep breath and chuckled at Bucky. "There's some good news. I gave the location of the building to our department while you were recovering and they got all of gang B arrested so there is only one gang that we need to take care of when we get back in the house." 

"Are you serious? That's bullshit! It was our glory to take them in! That was all of our work. We found the right estimate of the area they would be in. We determined the correct tattoo and then- we found the building. They should've waited." Bucky huffed.

"If they waited someone else might of been stabbed Bucky." Steve sighed. "I'm sorry that they took that away from you but we are credited in the official paperwork so it's our win."

"You're right. That sounded so selfish." Bucky laughed a little with a bit of pain in his stomach making him wince.

Steve immediately rushed to Bucky's side. "Are you ok?!" He asked. 

"I am fine Stevie." Bucky had immediately went red as he realised that he had called Steve 'Stevie'

"Ok Buck-," Steve smiled. "I am still so sorry about our past. I hope we can be like- good friends,"

"Yeah- I'd like that."

Bucky felt 'normal' a month later. Steve had found and located some of gang A who were doing some drugs. Steve quickly called the police and they were taken care of. Bucky and him celebrated with some drink. They had made some progress and there were approximately only the big boss and a few other gang members left that were causing problems in the community. 

The boys had been invited to a party from one of Steve's 'work', at the supermarket, friends. They went over there as they had nothing to do. It was a house party and involved a lot of drinking. They arrived together and Steve immediately grabbed them both a drink. They partied with their friends and were involved in a game of spin the bottle. Steve ended up making out with a girl he knew and the boy who had invited them over. Bucky bit his lip and watched Steve's lips move against his friends. He felt himself wishing that was him. It landed on Bucky he had to kiss some girl they both disliked. He groaned and gave her a short kiss. He spun the bottle and it landed straight on Steve. They were both quite drunk so Bucky giggled and crawled over to Steve. Bucky grinned and climbed into Steve's lap and giggled. Steve looked up at him and smiled back at him and placed his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky could feel the beating of Steve's heart as their chests touched. His body felt muscular and Bucky wanted to explore it all. Steve felt the hot breath against his lips and he craved the touch of Bucky. They closed their eyes and both leaned in. It was a messy kiss at first and they kept bumping heads as they struggled to find a good pace. Steve pulled Bucky's closer and then placed one hand in Bucky's long hair. They eventually got the hang of each other and Bucky relished in how soft Steve's lips were against his. He felt himself fearing the moment they would pull apart. Bucky pushed Steve's body onto the floor so Bucky was laid on top of him. They made out for a few minutes until someone yelled at them to stop and get a room. They pulled away from each other and Steve's eyes grew wide. He pushed himself off the floor and ran away.

He sat down on the stairs in front of their friend's house. He took some breaths and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and his friend sat there. He looked at him with a long face and questioned how he ran away. Steve just shook his head and then bit his lip. He didn't understand any of these feelings that he was feeling at this moment in time. He explained that his father was a homophobe and caught him kissing a boy once and flipped out. It encouraged Steve to run from the family home. He didn't explain that it gave him the motivation to join the agency and become someone who is kind and right and he even failed on that. He was horrible to Bucky because he was envious of how confident and open he was. He also hated how attracted he was to the boy with long hair and a nice body. Steve put his head in hands and then tried to walk home as he couldn't deal with the overwhelming feelings. He walked around and around the village but then got lost. He found himself in an area he had never seen before and was completely disorientated. He looked around himself and a bunch of men walked close to him. He cursed underneath his breath and tried to run off. He got caught by the men and taken away. 

Steve woke up and had no idea where he was. Steve went to reach for his phone and then realised his arms were tied up. He blinked and then noticed two men standing in front of him.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice you and your friend poking around in our business? You have made most of our men and women get locked up and they aint gonna be able to re-join once they are locked away. Now we gonna ruin your life," The guy chuckled.

Steve laughed. "Pathetic. Do you really think you are going to scare me? Some low life?" 

Steve flinched as the guy walked close to him and slapped him around the face. "Fuck off."

Meanwhile, Bucky woke up in the friend's house with a huge hangover. He remembered what happened last night and needed to talk to Steve about it. He tried to find him around the house as they told each other they were sleeping around as they knew they were gong to be drinking. He couldn't find him and asked his friend who said he walked home. Bucky went as fast as he could back to the house. He looked inside around every room and he had no idea where Steve was. Bucky quickly called Steve and felt his heart drop when someone else answered.

"Bucky?" The guy chuckled when he looked down at Steve's phone as it began calling. "Is this your boyfriend?" They guy teased. He grabbed the phone and replied. "Sorry! Steve can't come to the phone right now as we're a little preoccupied. You can call back later."

"Where is he? What the hell have you done to him?" Bucky spoke down the phone.

"He's getting angry.." The guy spoke directly to Steve. He turned back to the phone to reply to Bucky. "I haven't done anything. We just had some fun and he's sleeping. Calm down."

"You're a shit liar. Who are you and where is Steve?!" Bucky spoke down to the phone with pure anger clear in his voice.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you need to assume that I am hurting him. Go find your own date or something-," 

"Bucky! He;-," Steve shouted and then the guy quickly hung up the phone. Bucky cursed as his suspicions were confirmed. Steve had been taken by somebody and it was all up to him to try and save him. 

The guy had gotten angry with Steve for shouting for Bucky. He cursed underneath his breath about how is boss was going to kill him. He smacked Steve across the face and made a few angry remarks. Steve looked down at his feet and wandered if he could manage to get the poorly tied rope of his arms. He looked over at the door and then realised if he could get the guy distracted then he could get himself out. Steve grabbed a small bit of glass that he noticed on the floor and threw it into the corner of the room. The guy turned around and walked over to the door, cautious, and when he turned around Steve had managed to get out of the chair. The guy's eyes widened and was met with a punch in the face. Steve went to go and call Bucky of his phone but it was smashed to pieces on the floor. He cursed underneath his breath once more and then ran to the door. He was met with a huge building filled with a lot of suspicious activity. 

Bucky had frantically called Fury after he had been hung up on. They got the tech guys to find out where the call was made from and in twenty minutes they found the location. Fury told Bucky to wait for backup especially since he was still in a recovery stage from his injury. Bucky went in anyway as he felt such importance to get Steve to safety. He managed to get inside without alarming anyone. He hit behind some boxes and spotted Steve in a fight with someone. Steve's face was covered in distress and fresh blood. He looked weak and alone, his eyes red from tears. Bucky got up to go help Steve but felt a hand stop him. 

"I told you to stay put," Fury whispered. "You need to follow directions!" 

"I need to save him." Bucky whispered back in urgency.

"I thought you two bloody hated each other! Now you are all over each other. What changed?" 

"Not really important now," Bucky gestured to Steve. A whole bunch of other gang members attacked Steve and he was outnumbered. Bucky rushed over with Fury and other people quickly following behind. They managed to take down all of the remaining gang members and Steve was rushed to first aid. Bucky watched as the lead member was taken down. His hands were tied behind his back and Bucky wanted to go over there and beat him up. Bucky jumped in the same car as Fury to go see Steve. 

Bucky walked into the room that they put Steve in. Bucky looked at Steve was sleeping. His face was bruised and his chest was slowly moving up and down. Bucky sighed and sat beside him on the chair that was adjacent to the bed. Bucky looked down at him and shook his head. He thought about what they were both like when they first started. In his head, he imagined the fights that they had and how they slowly started becoming friends. He remembered the feeling of their lips moving together and the feeling of Steve's hands around him. 

"Wasn't expecting to see you here Barnes," Scott spoke which made Bucky jump. "Fury told me I could find you here. They are all partying for you and Steve back in the office. I told you they would be praising you for your efforts." 

"Not really in the mood to party right now Scott." Bucky turned to face him and a tear fell from his face. "They really hurt him and I wasn't there to stop it. I-I watched and heard them hitting him and- and I just stood there. I let them attack him and now he's in pain."

"Bucky, man, there is only a few bruises. He'll be fine. I am also a little confused. When do you two get so friendly towards each other," Scott sat on the chair beside Bucky's and then looked at them both. "I was sure that you would be the cause of these bruises."

"Scott- that isn't funny. He told me why he would always be angry towards me. He literally cried on my shoulder. After that we got to know each other- I really started to like him. Like- really like him. I was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He's also exactly the type of person I liked. We had the same likes and opinions. Our friend from the job they put him in had invited us to a party at his house. We got drunk and then we made out." Bucky spoke clearly and then mumbled the last party.

"No. Way." Scott's eyes widened. "You guys made out?! I didn't think he would be into dudes."

"Jesus Scott.. That's the thing. I don't think he is. He ran as soon as we were done. We were drunk- He might not have even gone out there and got taken by those guys if I could have just controlled myself." Bucky shook his head and his eyes fell to his feet. 

"Well did he kiss back?" Scott asked. He looked over at Bucky with hopeful eyes and is visibly excited to hear his response. 

"Well. uh.. yeah. It was wonderful. It just felt.. right. I really like him. It scares me." Bucky sighs. 

"Even if you were drunk Bucky, he kissed back. No straight man would make out with another man even if they were so drunk." 

"I'm not sure. You would." Bucky smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Well- most then." Scott laughed. "Are you going to stay here or are you going to come back to the party with me?" 

"I'll stay here."

"Alright Barnes. See ya later lover boy," Scott got up and gave Bucky a small hug. He smiled at him and then left the room which meant Bucky was in his room alone.

The first thing that Steve saw when he eventually opened his eyes was a sight of a plain ceiling. He blinked a few times and then he turned his head around. He looked at Bucky who was asleep on the chair. His legs were up on the side of the chair and he looked very uncomfortable. Steve felt himself smiling as he watched Bucky sleep. He bit his lip and then felt butterflies in his stomach as he felt a sense of attraction towards the boy. His hair was down and fell across his face and he looked so beautiful. 

"Bucky." Steve whispered. "Bucky." He tried to wake him up. "Bucky." He tried once more with a louder shout. 

Bucky jumped at the sudden volume. He opened his eyes and was met with Steve's. "Steve!" He smiled and then took his hand. "You're ok?"

"Yeah.." Steve gave Bucky a smile. "I'm ok."

"Listen, uh, Steve.. about that kiss, if you even remember it, I'm so sorry. I hope it doesn't weird out whatever it is that we have as a friendship." 

"Oh." Steve frowns. "I thought, uh, that it meant something. I was just scared when I ran out. But I completely understand if you don't think of me like that. I mean, I was an ass to you. I know that like I would be horrible to be in a relationship with or even to just hang out with so I am sorry if I misunderstood the situation. I also realise we were drunk so you probably like didn't even want to kiss me and-," Steve ranted with his hands playing with the sleeves of his shirt and his eyes avoiding eye contact with Bucky.

"You want to be with me?" Bucky asked. 

"Uh, well, yeah." Steve smiled a little. 

"I would, uh, like that too. A lot." Bucky laughed. 

They both smiled at each other for a while, a little awkwardly. He leant over Steve's bed and kissed him gently on the lips. 

It was one year later and both of them had been working great together. Fury had given them lots of cases and their relationship had been improving a lot. They fact that they had been forced to work that case together started something so special and neither would change anything and both had never been happier when with anyone else.


End file.
